Viento y Marea
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Una charla casual entre madre e hija termina revelando un pasado tortuoso, una historia de amor que dejo su secuela en el tiempo. Spinoff de Bastardos sin Gloria. Advertencia, contiene Lemon.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las familias Volkov por el contrario si son mias.

* * *

Se lo que van a decir, otro Spin off de Bastardos sin Gloria, pero también es mi primer Haruka-Michiru. Espero que les guste.

 **Advertencia: Contiene Lemon.**

* * *

VIENTO Y MAREA

La historia de Ariel

Michiru estaba en su lujoso Penhouse tomando té frente a su piscina, tenia puesta una bata y su cabello aun estaba mojada pues había terminado de nadar. Ese domingo había preferido quedarse en su casa y no ver la carrera en la que Ariel y Haruka cometían. Habían estado discutiendo por la clasificación y sabía muy bien que ellas estaban tensas y prefirió que por primera vez solucionen sus problemas solas. Mirando a través del gran ventanal sintió como se azotaba la puerta de entrada. Sin mirar atrás rio y dijo.

\- ¡Veo que te fue de maravilla Ariel! – Comenta con un dejo de sarcasmo.

\- ¿Como supuesta que fui yo? – Responde sorprendida.

\- Haruka no usa perfume después de una carrera y nunca suele entrar así. – Responde girando con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que la conoces bien a esa… ¡corredora! – Responde desplomándose en la silla al lado de Michiru.

\- ¿Quieres un té o te preparo tu café favorito? – Invita con tranquilidad.

\- Té estará bien. – Responde tratando de calmarse. – Disculpa como entre.

\- Estoy acostumbrada, descuida.

\- Es que es tan… – Pone sus manos como si estuviera apretando un cuello. – ¡Irritante!

\- Eres su viva imagen hija, nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar con dos Harukas. – Dice con una sonrisa que hizo que Ariel contuviera su respuesta. – Me recuerda cuando Haru perdió una final contra… Rosberg creo que era. Entro hecha un demonio, como tu hoy.

\- Ella me encerró en la última vuelta y por poco me estrello contra el muro. Perdí el podio y valiosos puntos para el campeonato. Si no fuera que estaba Milda y Kenneth le habría dado su merecido en la boxes. – Dice tomando la taza de té con fuerza. – Es… es…

\- ¿Buena corredora? – Completa con tranquilidad.

\- Odio decirlo pero si. No la vi venir y lo peor que se vengó por lo de Montecarlo. – Toma un sorbo y continúa un poco más calmada. – No sé como la soportas.

\- No digo que fue fácil soportarla. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Pero como se dice "El amor es más fuerte" y ella tiene un encanto tan particular. – Suspira pensando el ella.

\- Eso se ve a la legua Michiru, están totalmente enamoradas. ¿Pero como fue que se conocieron?

\- Veras… eso paso hace unos siglos ya. Ella recién comenzaba a correr y yo era una estudiante y prodigiosa violinista…

Mientras comparten el té Michiru narra cómo se conocieron y como fueron los sucesos en el Instituto Mugen y la llegada de Hotaru hasta su última gran batalla contra Galaxia. Ariel escucho atentamente el relato, pues nunca había podido estar tranquila con su madre para escuchar su historia. Al terminar la pelicorto se quedo pensando cómo hacer una pregunta.

\- Entonces… ¿Como llegue yo? Se como, pero siempre quise saber… Tu sabes… ambas son mujeres… al menos de ti estoy segura. – Dice nerviosa sin poder acomodar sus palabras.

\- Haruka es mujer, te lo puedo asegurar. – Responde con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la joven. – Pero fue una situación un tanto… extraña. Se podría decir que engañe a tu padre con tu padre.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, Haruka fue con la única persona que tuve intimidad. Y si me gustan las mujeres. Pero hace 20 años tuve una fuerte pelea con ella…

 **RECUERDO**

Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptun estaban en los jardines de una de las propiedades de la Reina en Kioto ya que se encontraban para una de las tantas conferencias que tenía ese mes. Estaban solas y cualquier mortal que se atreviera a pasar cerca podría sentir una mala vibración entre ellas.

\- ¡Por última vez no estaba coqueteando con mucama! – Se defiende Urano.

\- Te vi muy cerca de ella. ¡Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento la estarías besando!

\- No seas tonta, tú sabes cómo soy con las jovencitas, es solo un juego. – Se defiende la pelicorto.

\- ¿Que tengo que esperar a que te beses con otra para que me enoje? Demasiado con esa periodista en mes pasado.

\- ¡Ella me beso! ¡Pensé que quería una entrevista, no que se me lanzara como lo hizo! Tú lo entendiste.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me harte de que sigas con esa actitud de galán con cuanta mujer se te cruce!

\- No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.

\- Entonces usa tus encantos para no estar sola. – Responde dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas pidiendo que me aleje? – Cuestiona con soberbia.

\- Si. Quiero tiempo. Detesto que siempre seas coqueta con todas esas… ¡niñas!

\- Y yo que tengo que decir, tú no dejas de coquetear con los hombres, como esa vez en el concierto. O hace unos meses con ese guardia.

\- ¡Eso fue antes de Tokio Cristal y estaba investigando a los Kou! Deja el pasado, desde esa ves jamás hice algo así, jamás te deje y jamás si quiera me bese con otra persona. ¡Que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti! En cuanto al Comandante me pidió consejo para llevar a nuestra compañera de vacaciones.

\- ¡En ese caso tienes todo el tiempo del mundo! ¡Esta noche dormirás sola! – Finalizo la Guerrera de los vientos girando molesta.

\- No solo esta noche. ¡Lo hare hasta que encuentre a alguien que en realidad me quiera y me respete! – Responde girando en otra dirección.

Ambas pensaron que su discusión paso desapercibida, pero no fue así, la Neo Reina había visto y escuchado todo. Michiru fue a su habitación a tocar el violín con la intención de serenarse, pero lejos de hacerlo la ponía más nerviosa. En la noche ceno en la cocina para evitar encontrarse son Haruka en el comedor y en la noche trabo la puerta de su habitación para evitar tener que echarla. Aun así no pudo dormir, el no tenerla cerca le oprimía el corazón y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

En la mañana salió a caminar con las primeras luces de día. Era una mañana fría y ella salió con una blusa y una pollera muy holgada. Mientras caminaba por la orilla del mar escucho una melodía, un sonido que hacía tiempo no escuchaba, una armónica. Al acercarse encontró a un joven, muy apuesto aun para ella, que la interpretaba con melancolía como si la estuviera tocando para el mar que tenia frente. Ella se acerco con cautela para no molestar al intérprete que descargaba sus sentimientos con los ojos cerrados. El joven dejo de tocar y miro hacia donde estaba Michiru. Fue cuando sus ojos se conectaron, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un hombre de no más de 30 años, de prolijo cabello castaño, pero con unos ojos verdes que la embrujaron sin darse cuenta.

\- Hola. – Saludo el joven con una media sonrisa. – Me llamo Ariel.

\- Hola… – Responde saliendo de su escondite. – Soy Michiru…

\- Pues es un gusto Señorita Michiru. – Dice acercándose para tomarle la mano y depositar un beso en la palma. – Espero que no le moleste, pues no soy muy bueno con la armónica.

\- Por el contrario, eres bueno y pude sentir tus sentimientos en cada nota. Era como si le dedicaras al mar tus sentimientos.

\- Era para alguien especial que me dejo hace poco… pero no viene al caso. Por cierto… - Se quita su campera de cuero y se lo coloca en sus hombros. – es una mañana muy fresca.

\- No es necesario. – Responde sonrojada.

\- Eres muy linda para estar enferma. Nos vemos

Antes de que Michiru pueda reaccionar el joven se había marchado. Para el desayuno ella llego y encontró a Haruka la cual solo la saludo cortante. Ella solo giro su rostro y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina donde pidió que le suban té y algo para acompañar. Así paso el día, simplemente se encontraban por razones protocolares y sin dirigirse la palabra. Mientras que la Neo Reina Serenity seguía preocupada por la situación.

A la mañana siguiente Michiru salió más temprano con la campera con la intención de devolverla a su dueño. De esta manera encontró al joven Ariel en el mismo lugar.

\- Veo que te levantas temprano. – Dice sin mirar a al recién llegada.

\- En realidad venia a devolverte esto. – Responde con la campera en la mano.

\- Preferiría que la conservaras. De esa manera no me olvidaras.

\- ¿Y por qué te olvidaría? – Cuestiona de manera coqueta.

\- No lo sé, eres una mujer hermosa y de seguro alguien te espera.

\- Hay alguien… pero no quiero hablar de eso. – Responde con tristeza.

\- Entonces te invito a tomar algo, conozco un lindo lugar aquí cerca.

\- No sé si sería correcto…

\- Solo un café y nada más. – Pide con una sonrisa que hizo dudar a la guerrera.

Con tranquilidad él le ofrece su mano y con mucha duda ella la acepta. Para Michiru fue extraño ese contacto, esa calidez le era muy familiar al igual que esa mirada que la cautivo desde el principio. De esta manera por primera vez de muchos años Michiru desayuno con otra persona que no fuera la señora de los vientos. Rió, se divirtió y olvido sus problemas, sin darse cuenta que ya era medio día. Disculpándose por "su trabajo" ella se retiro para cumplir sus deberes. Apresurada entro y automáticamente se transformo en Sailor tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada.

\- ¿Donde se supone que estabas? – Pregunta de mal modo Urano.

\- No es problema tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer. – Responde cortante.

\- Si lo es, ¿Donde estuviste? – Pregunta tomándola del brazo para que no se retire.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedo salir sola? Te recuerdo que si no te gusta no preguntes. – Responde de mal modo soltándose.

\- Yo lo siento… En verdad lo siento. – Responde apenada la guerrera.

\- Creo que es verdad… mejor tomémonos un tiempo. – Dice con firmeza dándole la espalda para que no la vea llorando.

Ese día Michiru evito en todo momento a Haruka, pues no quería darle la impresión que estaba muriendo por dentro, mientras que como era habitual la rubia mostraba su orgullo a flor de piel. En la mañana nuevamente Michiru se refugió en la compañía de aquel extraño que no tenía problema en escuchar sus problemas, en consolarla de ese mal momento que estaba viviendo. De esta manera llego el día de la fiesta que culminaría con los deberes reales y Michiru le pidió a la Neo Reina Serenity si podía invitar a alguien. Ella sabía que a la mañana siguiente se irían de Kioto y dudaba que pudiera volver a ver a Ariel.

Esa última mañana ella lo esperaba con un sobre, aun no había amanecido y ella estaba nerviosa y contrariada. Sería la primera vez que invitaría a un hombre, casi un desconocido a un evento Real y sabia que le traería problemas, aun así se arriesgaría a intentarlo.

\- Hola Michiru. – Saluda el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Ariel… Te estaba esperando. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Es un honor entonces. – Dice con alegría. – ¿Desayunamos?

\- Hoy no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer. – Responde contrariada.

\- Es una pena…

\- Pero por mi trabajo logre que me dieran una entrada extra para el Baile Real de esta noche.

\- Nunca me hablaste de que haces en tu trabajo. – Responde contrariado.

\- ¿Me acompañaras? – Pregunta tomándole la mano. – Solo esta noche…mi última noche en esta ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces te marcharas? – Consulta con clara desilusión.

\- Eso me temo… – Responde bajando la vista. – ¿Iras? – Pregunta mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ellos se miraron de una manera que logro sonrojar a la guerrera y algo que ella no creía posible estaba pasando, estaba sintiendo cosas por ese hombre.

\- Por supuesto que iré. – Asegura el joven ilusionado al ver a Michiru sonreír aun tomados de las manos. – Nos vemos esta noche, tengo que ir a alquilar un smoking que este a la altura del evento.

El joven se inclina para besar la mejilla de la guerrera, pero sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la comisura del labio. Sin más salió por donde vino dejando a Michiru con su corazón acelerado por ese contacto que no esperaba.

Durante el día realizo sus habituales tareas y cerca de la hora pactada saco uno de sus vestidos para la ocasión, era un vestido de tules con un delicado escote ajustado a su figura y abierto abajo. Lo acompaño con unos zapatos a tono y una fina joyería nada ostentosa. Como todo caballero estaba a la hora indicada con un frac negro, zapatos acharolados y su cabello peinado. Lo primero que le impacto a Michiru fue su perfume, mientras que el estaba como un tonto mirándola.

\- ¿Cualquiera diría que esperaba a otra persona? – Comienza Michiru notando su mirada.

\- No… Si… Es que pensé que las princesas estaban adentro en la fiesta. – Logra responder de manera torpe. – Me permite escoltarla. – Agrega ahora repuesto extendiendo su brazo.

Ella asiste y ambos ingresan a la fiesta. Durante la velada ella no dejaba ni descuidaba su trabajo como guerrera, aun así rio, bebió, bailo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Supuso que la ausencia de Haruka se debía a la presencia de Ariel, lo que agradeció, pues sabía que las cosas podían ponerse feas con la Señora de los Vientos. Cerca de la media noche y a la Luz de la Luna salieron a uno de los balcones a tomar aire. Michiru se apoya contra la baranda de mármol mirando hacia las estrellas, por el contrario Ariel no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

\- Creo que no te dije que estas hermosa. – Comienza con temor.

\- Y yo que eres muy apuesto. – Responde buscando su mirada.

Se produce un silencio en el cual ambos acortan distancia. El acaricia su rostro y ella se sujeta a su cintura sin dejar de mirarse. A pocos centímetros de rozar sus labios ella le dice.

\- Creo que esto no es correcto…

\- Lo sé… pero si no lo hago moriré…

Sin poder evitarlo la distancia entre ellos se pierde y se funden en un pasional beso que los dejo sin aire. Cuando se separa Ariel nota que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Extrañado el limpia con su mano y con ternura le habla.

\- Yo lo ciento si te hice sentir mal…

\- No eres tú, soy yo. No puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento mucho.

Sin decir nada más Michiru sale corriendo del balcón dejando a un pensativo hombre a solas con la Luna. Ella se transformo en Sailor Neptun y tomo sus deberes a las sombras de la fiesta hasta que termino. Ella vio como el joven se retiraba cabizbajo y ella sintió como su corazón se estrujo ante lo que vio. Ya sin invitados y con una Neo Reina ya en sus aposentos decidió salir del lugar en busca del joven sin saber por dónde empezar, pero sin darse cuenta terminó a la orilla del mar donde el joven estaba sentado en el lugar donde lo vio al principio de la semana. Ariel giro al escuchar los tacos que se acercaban por las sombras con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Michiru? – Pregunto esperanzado, pero cuando vio a la guerrera salir de las sombras retrocedió un paso. – ¿Eres una de las guerreras de la Reina?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Cuestiona la ahora Sailor.

\- La forma en la que caminas, la gracia al mover tu bello cuerpo y ese perfume que me hipnotizo desde que te conocí. – Responde acortando distancia en ese lugar oscuro solo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

\- Entenderás que lo nuestro es imposible… además yo tengo a alguien. – Comienza disculpándose.

\- Lo entiendo… aun así quiero que sepas que me enamore de ti.

Michiru abrió los ojos son sorpresa ante tan inesperada declaración. Ella no esperaba que aquel joven pudiera sentir lo que le estaba expresando y lo peor era que ella también comenzó a sentir cosas que no creería sentir por un hombre. Nuevamente sus ojos se conectaron, brillaban a la luz de la luna sin entender que era lo que pasaba y sin que ambos pudieran evitarlo se fundieron en un beso que duro tanto que sintieron que eran los únicos habitantes del mundo. Al separarse ella había perdido su transformación, sin decirse nada comenzaron a caminar abrazados hasta la residencia real donde él pensaba en despedirse para siempre.

\- Creo que este es el adiós Michiru… – Articula con la voz quebrada.

Ella lo besa nuevamente, pero sin que diga nada tomo la mano de Ariel y lo guio por el patio hasta la ventana de su habitación donde ella trepo con facilidad. Cuando miro hacia atrás él la miraba sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Vas a subir o no? – Pregunta muy coqueta.

Sin esperar respuesta Ariel trepo con agilidad y entro a la habitación donde encontró a Michiru sentada en la cama con mirada felina. Acercándose con duda se sienta a su lado y comienzan a besarse nuevamente. Esta vez la pasión los llevo a acariciar sus cuerpos que involuntariamente suspiraban y daban pequeños gemidos ante tal contacto. Fue cuando él se detiene y ella queda sorprendida.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta ella.

\- Es que… No sé cómo decirlo… yo… yo… nunca estuve con una mujer. – Responde con vergüenza.

\- Es gracioso. – Responde conteniendo una pequeña risa. – Yo tampoco estuve con un hombre. – Declara y pone nuevamente esa mirada felina. – Creo que esta despedida será más especial de lo que pensé.

Sin decir más ambos vuelven a besarse, esta vez con una intensidad renovada con verdadero fuego. El rápidamente quita el vestido de la peliaguamarina y ella hace lo propio con la ropa de él. Recostándola en la cama comienza a besar su cuello y lentamente sigue hasta sus pechos donde degusta cada centímetro cuadrado besando, lamiendo y mordiendo con locura y devoción. Ella sentía sus fuertes mano recorrer sus caderas, con sutileza se deshace de la fina prenda de lencería de encaje que a esta altura no era más que un estorbo. Delicadamente comenzó a tocar su femineidad notando como rápidamente se humedecía ante el contacto, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos, luego otro haciendo gemir a la guerrera que se retorcía sobre el cubrecama que no había quitado. La sirena quito el bóxer y pudo apreciar la masculinidad erguida de su acompañante, la cual toco con suavidad, moviéndolo casi por inercia viendo como con esa acción él dejo su labor en sus pechos para besarla nuevamente con locura. La guerrera giro a su amante y lo dejo boca arriba para sentarse encima de él mientras acariciaba sus perfectos pectorales. Con delicadeza se acomodo sobre ese falo que la reclamaba y ayudada con sus manos lo introdujo lentamente. Era la primera vez que sentía ser penetrada por un hombre, era la primera vez que estaba con otra persona que no fuera su señora de los vientos, era la primera vez que solo se dejo llevar por la pasión sin medir las consecuencias. Casi por instinto comenzó a moverse al sentase cómoda con el dentro. Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes, ambos gemían casi sin control, el tomo con fuerza los pechos de la mujer y la atrajo para besarla con locura, con desesperación, con amor. Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa él la giro aun dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse con fuerza haciendo que poco a poco ella termina de perder el control de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban totalmente empapados de sudor y comenzaron a sentir como todo se terminaría inevitablemente. Comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo que Michiru llegara a su primer orgasmo clavando sus uñas en la espalda y mordiendo su hombro en un fallido intento por no gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Poco después el termino dentro de ella llenándola de su ser repitiendo su nombre con pasión. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, totalmente embelesados por lo que acababa de pasar, exhaustos y sin poder moverse. Lentamente el quito su miembro y se acostó a su lado abrazándola, deseando tener más tiempo para ambos, pero sabían muy bien que eso terminaría esa noche, que solo sería una aventura. Se miraron nuevamente, aun sus respiraciones no se normalizaban y no podían dejar de pensar mil cosas a la vez.

\- Creo que es hora de irme. – Dice con pena.

\- Solo quédate un rato mas, solo duerme a mi lado y mañana…

\- Mañana será el día más triste de mi vida… – Interrumpe. – Mañana…

\- Solo abrázame… – Suplica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

De esta manera ambos se quedaron dormidos, sus respiraciones se hicieron una y sus manos se entrelazaron. Michiru despertó temprano con la primera luces del alba. Sentía la respiración de su amante en la nuca y sus manos entrelazadas. Acerca su mano para besarla y nota que no es la del hombre que pocas horas atrás había hecho el amor. Gira lentamente para no despertarlo y para su sorpresa no era Ariel, ni siquiera era un hombre. Salió de la cama entre molesta y desilusionada al ver que en realidad se trataba de Haruka, se acerco y aprecio las marcas de sus uñas sobre la espalda. Se cambio rápidamente, cuando se dirigió a la puerta pateo sin querer la ropa que llevaba puesta el "joven" dejando ver en uno de sus bolsillos una lapicera, la tomo y supo que era, la antigua pluma de transformación de la que fuera Sailor Moon. Salió de la habitación llorando, se sintió usada y engañada por la persona que amaba. _¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué?_ Ser repetía una y otra vez.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Michiru hizo una pausa mientras que su mirada se poso en la ventana, como si tratara de escapar.

\- ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que te enteraste de la verdad? - Cuestiona Ariel.

\- No, no quería que se sintiera victoriosa. Tú sabes como es. – Responde con falsa gracia para que no la vea flaquear.

\- ¿Y cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada?

\- Una semana después le pedí a la Neo Reina algo que no había tenido en siglos. Vacaciones. Quería estar lejos de ella para acomodar mis pensamientos. Viaje a Inglaterra y en tren a Francia, desde ahí a Italia en bus. Sabía que si no lo hacía así Haruka me encontraría. Fue cuando atacaron el reino y al estar embarazada mis poderes, al igual que mi espejo no notaron nada. Por primera vez era una simple mortal. Cuando todo termino regrese y me entere de la profecía de la mano de…

\- La Bruja de la Puerta. – Interrumpe con cierta molestia.

\- En efecto, Setsuna me lo comento sin saber que estaba embarazada… Creo que por intuición femenina note que Rei estaba esperando a Kenneth y ella me lo confirmo y me dijo cual era la idea de Endimión.

\- ¿Haruka no sospecho nada? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Es testaruda y obstinada. Estaba enfrascada en saber quien había ayudado a la invasión y no se dio cuenta. Estaba decidida a hundir a tu padre y solo la Neo Reina sospecho algo. De esta manera logre que me diera otro permiso después del juicio de Steven y así fue como te tuve en un viejo Hospital de Venecia.

\- ¿Como lo recuerdas todo, no le habías pedido a la Reina que borrara tu pasado?

\- En efecto Ariel. De seguro bien sabes que lo que la marea se lleva tarde o temprano lo devuelve a la orilla. Mis recuerdos regresaron después de encontrarte, desde que te vi en el Salón del Trono el año pasado y luego que te fuiste del departamento aquella tarde, molesta con todo el derecho… Mi pasado regreso a atormentarme…

 **RECUERDO**

Tras una pequeña búsqueda en la base de datos del palacio a través de una interfaz personal, Michiru encontró lo que quería. El domicilio de Steven en Georgia. Poco después de recibir el alta del hospital, casi dos meses por ser una pequeña sietemesina, tomo el único avión que la acercaba a la ciudad. Desde ahí un auto hasta las afueras del lugar donde una custodia armada de ex guardias del Palacio la escotaron a la casa. Michiru espero paciente en la sala de la casa sentada en un sillón con su hija en brazos. Unos minutos después Steven entraba ayudado de su bastón a la sala con seriedad.

\- Lady Kaio. – Saluda con respeto. - ¿Qué la trae a mis dominios?

\- Comandante Volkov yo…

\- Steven, ya no puedo ostentar ese título y lo sabe. – Interrumpe.

\- Lo sé y le agradezco que me haya atendido después de lo que paso. Puede llamarme Michiru.

\- También me disculpo por mi comportamiento ese día, su pareja no suele ser la reina de la simpatía.

\- Si… mi pareja… – Responde cabizbaja.

Steven analiza la reacción de la señora de las mareas y también al pequeño que tenía en brazos.

\- ¿La corredora sabe de su hijo? – La respuesta de Michiru fue de sorpresa, pues nadie salvo la Neo Reina Serenity sabia de su embarazo. – Veo que no…

\- Steven yo… no sé cómo decirlo… – Responde bajando la mirada.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de la Regente de Neptuno sin control y antes de que pudiera decir más Steven se sienta a su lado para consolarla. Michiru desahoga eso que tenia dentro desde aquella fiesta, desde que se enamoro nuevamente sin proponérselo, desde que se sintió usada por quien creía traicionar. Steven rompe el silencio una vez que el llanto ceso.

\- Sabe que la protegeré con mi vida…

Ella asiste y nuevamente se abraza al hombre condenado por alta traición a Tokio Cristal. Con cuidado ella lo mira y con sinceridad le dice.

\- Yo… lamento haber dicho lo que dije en el juicio… confié en lo que me dijo Haruka y Setsuna… después de que naciera mi pequeña el espejo me mostró la verdad y no sabes lo mal que me siento al respecto…

\- Lo pasado pisado, suelen decir. – Responde con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la guerrera. – Hoy la hice aguardar por cuidar a mi hijo. - Dice para cambiar de tema.

\- Sabemos que no es tu hijo. – Contesta cortante. – También me lo dijo el espejo y siento pena por ustedes. Lita ha sufrido desde ese día…

\- Perdí mi alma desde ese día… - Declara tratando de no quebrarse. – Pero no había otra manera… si esta aquí significa que la profecía es verdadera, sea lo que sea que diga.

\- No es buena, créeme…

Ellos se quedan hablando cosas relacionadas con el reino y su nueva vida. También de los pequeños y si estaba preparado para afrontar su crianza. Horas después de la cena Michiru decidió irse, pues sabía muy bien que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lograría separarse de su pequeña.

\- ¿La nombraste de alguna manera? – Pregunta acompañándola a la puerta.

\- Ariel. – Responde a secas.

\- Como una de las lunas de Urano. – Responde casi por inercia.

\- Si… como una de sus lunas… – Michiru gira dándole la mano al antiguo comandante. – Le estaré eternamente agradecida…

Un trueno anuncia una fuerte tormenta interrumpiendo lo que decía y haciéndola recordar otra cosa que no sabía si debía decir o no.

\- No tiene que agradecer mi lady. Sera un honor criar a su primogénito. – Responde con sinceridad mientras la guerrera se alejaba por la oscuridad.

Ella camina unos pasos fuera de la propiedad en el mismo momento que comenzaba a caer una fuerte lluvia. Se detiene a mirar el cielo donde un rayo ilumina el lugar, gira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas camufladas por el agua que caía copiosamente y con firmeza dice.

\- Creo que debes saber que Lita está embarazada… Lo siento…

Antes de que Steven salga de su impresión la guerrera de las mareas desparece en la oscuridad para no volver a verse en muchos años.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Ariel miraba a Michiru con tristeza, pues nunca imagino lo que tuvo que pasar su madre. Sin decir nada la abrazo y ella dejo salir un poco de lo que tenía guardado por tanto tiempo.

\- Ahora entiendo tus palabras cuando pedí tu lapicera, entiendo porque no querías una vida así para mí. – La antigua guerrera asiste mientras se limpia sus lagrimas. – Pero descuida. No pienso ser madre, pero si cometiera algún desliz… ¡Va a estar su abuela para cuidarla! – Dice con gracia logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

\- No le digas nada a Haruka. No quiero hacerla sentir culpable…

\- Lo siento tanto… – Dice una vos quebrada desde las sombras.

Ambas giran sorprendidas y ven a Haruka con lágrimas en sus ojos, se acerca lentamente a ellas y se arrodilla ante Michiru con rostro arrepentido.

\- Yo solo quise hacer algo especial para reflotar nuestra pareja… – Apoya su cabeza en el regazo derramando gruesas lagrimas. – Lo siento tanto Michiru… nunca quise lastimarte…

\- Las dejo solas. – Dice Ariel poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que lograra erguirse la rubia la toma de la mano.

\- Ariel… Lo siento muchísimo… – Logra decir antes de comenzar a llorar. – Jamás habría permitido que esto pasara…

\- Mi padre alguna vez dijo. "Lo pasado pisado" Ahora entiendo el significado de esa frase. – Responde acariciando su cabellera ceniza. – Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me alegra que sean mis madres.

Las tres se abrazan por primera vez como la familia que eran desde que se conocieran de aquella extraña manera en el Palacio de Tokio de Cristal.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco, pues como ven este mundo Bastardo se apodero de mis ideas y se que si no lo saco antes, no podre seguir con mis otras locuras. Gracias y espero sus comentarios y/o improperios! Es chiste…

Gracias y Nos leemos!


End file.
